


I love to see you smile, Haz

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Valentine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry but Harry is going out with Nick Grimshaw on Valentine's. Louis goes out of his way to prove his love for Harry. Ft. The Script.<br/>Niall is supportive, Liam is upset and Zayn is plain bored. Grimmy can't be assed about all of them.<br/>A cute oneshot where proposals happen in the bed, cuddling close and finding surprises in album covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love to see you smile, Haz

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's past Valentine's now but I was lonely last night and I just wanted to share some Larry lovin. I hope it makes your day a little better.

It’s February and it’s cold and Louis is drenched from head to toe waiting in the damned queue. When he had left his flat in the morning with determination in his eyes and a hopeful thump in his heart, this had seemed like a pretty good idea but now after 15 hours, he could practically hear Liam sigh and say how it’d be much easier if he just came clean. Granted his chattering teeth made it tough for his subconscious to come through and speak to him, he still had a promise to keep to himself. He had told himself he’d accomplish this because this was a selfless cause he was working towards, or so he thought. Liam can come clean if he wants; Louis had taken his bath thank you very much.

  
But as the line inched forward at snail’s pace and Louis was rapidly losing the feelings in his limbs due to the relentless rain, he smacked himself in the face for not having the foresight to carry an umbrella and almost gave up his place in the line to run into a shelter but then suddenly a smile flashed before his eyes and he couldn’t move anymore, he knew he’d wait here even if a hurricane decided to tear up the place.

Louis thought about Harry and all of this effort made sense to him. He grimaced as he remembered how Grimshaw had swept in yesterday and booked Harry all for himself for Valentine’s Day claiming it to be a platonic ‘Gay day out’ when everyone knew what he was trying to cook. Liam had looked over at Louis in shock and something akin of pity, Zayn had carelessly lit a cigarette and given a sidelong glance at Harry and Nick while blessed Niall had spoken what Louis could not,

“Someone trying to get into Harry’s pants, Grimmy?”

Meanwhile Louis had managed to burn his tongue by gulping down steaming tea and was glaring at it like it had personally offended him or managed to snag his love for Valentine’s Day. Nick had left soon afterwards with less than polite byes and Harry had come over to Louis to sit beside him, slightly dazed, he looked at Louis and handed over the envelope Nick had given him over to Louis for him to see.

Louis had opened it rather roughly if you asked anyone in the room and saw a plain slip of paper with the name of a posh restaurant, its address and time neatly written. It was date and Nick knew it, but did Harry?

“So, he says it’s not a date?” Louis asked and he was positive even his lips were burning from all the venom in the voice but maybe it was something Harry couldn’t hear because he was casual when he said “It’s just food, Lou. Not gonna mean much if we don’t have _feelings._ ”

Oh but Louis knew Nick fucking Grimshaw had a lot of feeling down _there_ for Harry and that Harry was way too innocent to notice anything. When Harry had fondly ruffled Louis’ hair and walked away, Louis had huffed loudly and Liam had immediately come to sit near him and pulled Louis’ into himself.

“He doesn’t feel for him like he feels for you, Louis. Harry always loves you best.” And Louis had almost wept at Liam’s tender words but he knew that he would never have the courage to actually tell Harry how much he loves him and how much Harry means for his sanity, his happiness and his life. But the opportunity presented itself the very same day as Harry came running into the living room of their shared flat and almost skidded to his death in his hurry.

“Lou! Louis! The Script is gonna be here tomorrow!! They will be here!” Louis shook his head in amusement at Harry’s excitement and pulled the younger lad close to him as Harry attempted to fit his body onto the tiny sofa they shared and put his head on Louis’ lap.

“Hey, Haz. You gonna go watch them live?” Louis asked, he knew The Script was Harry’s favourite band and he smiled at how Harry glowed with happiness.  

He casually ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. Nobody could blame him as he moaned internally when his fingers snagged in his curls and he had to pull at them to detangle, infact it is Harry who should be blamed for the little groans that escaped his lips whenever Louis did that. Harry’s face fell almost immediately as Louis asked the question and Louis felt as if the Sun had suddenly been covered by the clouds and that his heart felt just a tiny bit tighter.

“I am working overtime for the next two days, Lou. You know how valentine’s make the season busy.” And Louis silently cursed Harry’s boss at the florist’s. He could have very well hired two more hands to help Harry out but Harry loved his job and the flowers too much to complain and that is why he hardly ever had time for himself whenever a festival rolled around.

“You can take a break Haz. Ask Jason to get someone else for a few days.” Louis was now tracing patterns onto Harry’s arm and Harry had closed his eyes, the poster boy for contentment.

“I would have, Lou. But I love to see the smiles on the couple’s faces, or the anxiety when someone is buying them to propose someone with and they want it to be just right, or when someone is buying them to surprise someone and they _know_ how much the other person will be happy. I can’t miss out on all of that.”

Louis smiled down at Harry and admired how at peace and relaxed he looked, he loved how Harry cared about others more than he’d ever care about himself, he basically loved Harry way too much for his own peace of mind. Louis sighed internally.

“They are your favourite band Hazza. You have wanted their autograph forever!” Louis said carefully, holding Harry closer against the cold draft that was making its way over to them but both of them were too comfortable to move.

“I know, Boo. But it’s alright. There will be other days.” Harry did not sound convinced and Louis knew that he was trying to hide his disappointment from him. And this is exactly how he found himself outside of the arena, getting pushed around in the milling crowd just to get an autograph from The Script and present it to Harry.

He recalled how Zayn had sneered at him and called him whipped when Louis told him about his plan to the quiffed masterpiece, “Oh you have your mysterious vibe going for you now Malik, and someday even you’d do something this stupid for someone you love.” And Louis would never forget how Zayn’s eyes had inadvertently darted to Liam who was watering the plants in the balcony and then looked away in haste.

It was after another hour of pushing, pulling, swearing and bone freezing rain that the crowd was allowed to meet the band for the signing. Louis made his way over to the table set out for the occasion clutching the album, ‘Science and Faith’ in his hands and dripping water all over the place. “Can you please sign this for me?” Louis hardly got the words out with his incessant chattering and Danny smiled at him indulgently as he took out his pen. “May I know your name?” he asked.

“It’s Louis but can you sign it for Harry please?” Danny cocked one of his eyebrows at him as he studied Louis, who was looking something akin to a stray cat with his hair plastered on his forehead, his clothes sticking to him and he was certain people were wondering how he was still on his feet, shaking like he was.

“You are in a right sight, buddy. He is your love?” Danny asked Louis as he autographed the cover of the album.

“No he is like a friend, just that. I just well-” Louis mumbled self consciously. He would love to have Harry as his love, as his forever ever after but that was not happening anytime soon with Grimshaw sweeping Harry away to fancy restaurants. Danny still observed Louis curiously as he opened the case and wrote something on the other side of the album art. He closed the case as he signalled Mark and Glen to come over and whispered something into their ears. They looked at Louis curiously and then their faces broke into a smile almost simultaneously, they too signed the cover and wrote something on the other side and with a pat on his back he was being rushed away from the table by the guards.

Honestly, he didn’t had to consciously walk as the crowd pushed him out from the signing area and out into the street where he hailed a taxi and slumped into the backseat, the day’s exertion catching up to him. What he held in his hand may not have required a lot of money but he knew Harry would love it and honestly, that is all that Louis needed.

As he stumbled into the flat, partially blown dry from the chilly breeze, he was certain he would have a raging fever soon. He felt it in his muscles as if all of his cells were screaming at him to stop and take it easy. He had just managed to open the door to the flat and click it back safely that he felt his knees give away, he scrunched his eyebrow in anticipation of a fall that never came. He exhaled loudly the breath he was holding onto as he looked up at Harry’s concerned eyes. Green, very pretty green eyes.

“Hazza!” Louis croaked.

“Lou! Where have you been? Why are you soaking?” Louis smiled dopily at how worried Harry sounded. He loved it when Harry fussed over him; it made him feel wanted and loved. Harry picked Louis up bridal style as he carried carried Louis into his bedroom and set him down gently on his bed, Louis might have buried his face in Harry’s crook of the neck but Harry never complained, he simply giggled at the cold touch.

“Change your clothes, Lou. You will have such a horrible cold you know? Whatever made you head out like this?” Harry tried but failed at sounding angry so he just came across as worried and Harry rolled his eyes as Louis barely grinned.

By the time Harry had come back with tea, Louis had managed to change into his warm pyjamas and tuck the CD under his pillow, he gave elusive answers to Harry’s investigation and blamed it all on the imminent sour throat he was going to have.

“You are such a child, Boo.” Harry said fondly as he kissed Louis forehead and made to leave the room. Louis held onto his hand and put on a little pout, “Stay with me, Haz? I don’t feel good at all.” Harry had never been the one to deny Louis anything at all, so he just grinned and nodded so hard that his curls bounced all over the place as he sat down at the edge of Louis’ bed and picked up the blanket to get inside. Louis shivered as Harry’s cold toes touched his calves but warmed up instantly when Harry pulled Louis close to him and rubbed circles on his back with his big hands.

Louis looked deep into Harry’s eyes and took in his perfect plump lips and closed his eyes to breathe it all in, “You are my angel Harry Styles.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck and the last thing he remembered was Harry’s rumbling laughter.

Louis woke up the next day, his throat choked up and eyes burning with pain. Well well well, the raging fever had arrived. He groaned and shifted in his bed to find his side empty and got up in a start to look around for Harry.

“Hazza?” He croaked and his voice sounded so low that he was certain no one could hear him but apparently Harry did as he responded from the kitchen.“Be there in a minute, Lou!”

Louis groaned and settled back on the bed with his arm over his eyes and willed the headache to go away. He did not want this today, it was bad enough he was single on 14th February, he did not want to be violently sick too!  
  
Harry walked in a minute later, bearing steaming soup and medicines on the side and kissed Louis on the cheek, “A happy Valentine’s day, Boo!” Harry exclaimed as he set down the tray and Louis felt much better instantly.

“You can talk Styles, not all of us have dates for the evening.” Louis said.

“Nick is not taking me out on a date, Lou. You know that!” Harry rolled his eyes at Louis like he was a 5 year old arguing over something obvious and Louis let the topic drop.

“Also, here is a notepad and a pen, talk to me through this. Don’t speak or you’ll worsen your condition.” Harry smiled as Louis eagerly took the notepad and scribbled hurriedly. “Stay with me for a while?”  
  
And Harry looked at Louis fondly as he once again pulled the blanket over himself to prop the pillow over the headboard and sit with its back against it. He looked down as he saw something fall down on the floor and kneeled to pick it up and found that it was a signed copy by The Script addressed to him.

His jaw fell open as it registered to him what he was holding in his hands and he looked over at Louis, shock written all over his face. Louis could not suppress the giggle that escaped.

“Lou! Oh my God! You got this for me?” Harry asked his voice about 9 octaves higher.

Louis winced as he took the notepad and scribbled on it.

**_A little low Haz! I am sure only the dogs could hear you at that point._ **

Harry still looked flabbergasted as he looked at the CD and then at Louis and then back at the CD. He hurriedly took the notepad towards himself and wrote down something in his neat loopy handwriting.

**_You did this for me? That is why you are burning with fever right now?_ **

Now it was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes at Harry.

**_It’s Valentine’s Day and I just wanted to present you with something. I knew you wanted this so bad, Haz. I love that you liked it._ **

Harry looked at Louis incredulously as his face now broke into a smile.

**_You are the absolute best; do you know that, Lou?_ **

Louis blew on his nails and rubbed them on his T shirt to admire them and winked at Harry with a wide grin on his face and Harry couldn’t help but hug him and Louis went willingly. He could spend his Valentine’s Day like this. Enveloped by Harry’s strong arms and breathing in his aftershave, he found so erotic for some reason. He could have this.

Harry detangled himself from Louis and Louis thought that his grin be hurting his cheeks now. Harry turned a little and opened the case to retrieve the CD and put it into the player, he seemed to freeze when he opened the case and his eyes darted over the words written inside, Louis noticed.

“Hazza?” He croaked but Harry shot him a look to keep quiet and Louis pouted and settled back inside the warm duvet.

Harry carefully got the notepad placed in between them and began writing something but hid it from Louis.

**_Seriously Lou why did you do this? You know you have nothing to prove to me._ **

Louis sucked in a quick breath before looking at Harry and he bit his lower lip, his canine digging into it. He had everything to prove to Harry, he did not have money to take him out to fancy dates, neither did he have any control over his sassy tongue, having a fantastic arse can be counted as a plus but Louis wasn’t sure how much that would add to his case here.

Louis took the notepad from Harry and chewed his lip while he pondered over his answer, moving to Alaska would be a great thing to do at the moment but how to start?

**_I just love you smile, Haz. I could not bear to see you unhappy on V day. One of us is enough you know._ **

Louis made a self deprecating face while Harry looked plain shocked.

**_Boo, I am here with you no matter what, why would be upset with today? Is it because I am going out with Grimmy?_ **

Harry asked.  
Louis once again was at a loss of words, he had always been transparent to Harry, like Harry was to hi and in moment like these it got really uncomfortable, really fast.

**_No it’s okay. You can go out with him._ **

Louis wrote, plain and simple. Harry can’t know the truth; he can’t read too much in these plain words.

But apparently Harry did the way his eyebrows shot into his hair and his green eyes found Louis’ blue and seemed to be searching for an answer.  
  
“C’mere Lou”. And before Louis could even begin to process what was happening Harry had picked Louis up by his waist and had placed him over his thighs, so that Louis sat straddling Harry’s thighs and pacing his, their nose almost touching.

“Tell me, Lou. Why do you hate Grimmy? Why did you do so much for me?”

It took Louis a minute to register that Harry had spoken; no he did know he had because Louis’ eyes were fixed on his plush pink lips but the words themselves got lost somewhere.

Louis had always fantasised about Harry’s lips, he will never confess to the fact that he has jacked off many a times, thinking about them. Louis shook his head to Harry’s question. He knew he was coming off as petulant but his heart was hammering against his chest and probably even Harry could hear it and feel the vibrations against his own chest.

Harry placed his hands on the back of Louis’ waist and the overlapped while spanning the entirety of it. He pulled closer to himself and placed his forehead on Louis’. There was almost no space in between them now and even though Louis and Harry had been tactile roomies they have never been this close in any other way than platonic.

When Harry spoke, he sounded almost desperate, almost fearful, a little excited but mostly hopeful.

“Please tell me, Boo.” And before Louis could think of the way Harry’s breath fanned across his face, how Harry’s hands held Louis all possessively and how Louis just wanted to lean in that extra inch, words were escaping his mouth.  

“I love you, Harry. I always have.” It was spoken so low that it was maybe not heard by Harry but felt on his skin, in his very soul.

 Harry gasped lightly at the proclamation and his fingers dug into Louis’ skin and Louis’ breath hitched.

“I am in love with you, Lou. I can’t think of anything but you. You are my everything and I am glad that you feel the same way.” Harry’s voice was trembling just like Louis’ body and then it was Harry’s hand gripping Louis’ jaw firmly and his lips soft and passionate on Louis’. Harry kissed like this would solve all his troubles and probably bring about world peace too. Louis kissed back like it’s his salvation and if he’d lose a part of him if he didn’t tell Harry he loved him enough.

They parted for breath and a thin line of saliva hung in between their lips because they were sharing the same breath, the same disbelief that they had actually found each other.

“Will you be my Valentine today and for the years to come, Lou?” Harry asked Louis into the quite of the morning and Louis felt goosebumps on his arms and Harry rubbed his hand over them to warm him up. Harry rubbed the tip of his nose over Louis’ and placed chaste kips once twice thrice.

“I love you, Haz. I will be your valentine.” Louis giggled and Harry pulled him into a kiss again, softer and deeper this time. He knew he’ll probably be sick by the next day too but at least he will be able to sleep in curled around Louis. He took one last look at the CD case and grinned before setting it down and pulling Louis into a hug inside the duvet.

**_Harry you are one lucky if you such a guy to love ya. Xx- Danny_ **

**_He is a catch, doing what he did for u!- Mark_ **

**_Say yes to him buddy. Happy Valentine's!- Glen_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment and follow my lovelies?  
>  ****  
>  __  
> [Tumblr](hazzalouisstylinson.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
